The River
The River, owned by Frogmanex, is a room like no other. The people possess more talent than any single river could possibly contain. Craftsmen, singers, poets, and warriors thrive along The River's banks. Even in earlier days, when there was no official leader, Riverians defended their home and even ventured out to make peace, share their skills, and welcome all those who wish to become a member of this skillful tribe to live harmoniously among them. *'The behaviour guidelines of Kongregate apply just as much, if not more so, here in this article.' __TOC__ The Regulars Frogmanex Frogmanex is the current owner and queen of The River. A story of his rise to power will be included later in the article. Also, in his spare time, he has started to develop games like Luke O Cyte. The queen runs a pretty tight ship (if he does say so himself), but anyone with good intentions is more than welcome to join The River. =) Deeauty Deeauty is second to none. However, there can only be one queen. So instead, she is the Princess of The River. =) She trains the raptors for the GoTR, and, using that same whip, keeps all of The River trolls in check. Frog couldn't ask for a better partner. banned843 banned843 Har har har! Though his whereabouts are unknown but willingly provided, much mystery surrounds this loud, arrogant, and prideful Irishman. The original general (OG?) of the GoTR is also the commander in times of war. His word is sort of the law and loosely followed... but always announced. thejoshmolooony thejoshmolooony is the crazy hedgehog-using, people-lobing (loving), super-sexy, pie-eating kid. His name is Cameron or Thomas, depending on when you cross his path. "I have a sexy girlfriend whom I love and don't see much. :'( I enjoy computers (they're sexy), and I like to read, write, and draw." Nutter666 Nutter666 makes games (such as Webby ) , animations and graphics... all very badly. By day a mild mannered game developer. But when the cry for guardians is heard, he transforms into a crazy gunslinger. Most of his games involve The River (and insult Frogmanex as his own personal brand of treason). Troll Killer being the best example of Frog insults. Don't Touch the Tangerine is another game based on chats in The River. Fail Everything ... is a collaborative effort between a few of us on The River, but I did the coding, so it's mine! Bundles Bundles is the legendary baker who is known throughout The River for his profound baking skills. His speciality dish is "Kongrekake". This dish is loved by all members of The River, especialy the GoTR, nobody knows the ingredients of the culinary masterpiece (and it's a good job too). Although regularly he may be an absolutly wonderful baker, when the GoTR come calling he turns into the world-renowned shape shifter who has helped win many wars against The River trolls. He is also often acused of being useless and getting shot at by AC (ApprenticeChief). His favorite pasttime is passing time, and his favorite food, well it goes without saying, really (but for those with less than 0.5 brain cells, it's Kongrekake). IAmJeebus IAmJeebus is the second in command of the GotR. He often has multiple stories, usually extremely outrageous, and mostly true. Then, one tragic day, on January 16, 2009, IAmJeebus suddenly disappeared. It's rumored that he passed away, killing trolls in foreign lands. His ghost still haunted The River, however, in the form of the Norwegian from Chicago, PaganKiller. After many sleeps, he returned from the dead. He is Jeebus, after all. K1ngz3r K1ngz3r Beyond the graves, the hive and the hotel he is killing trolls...TK...Not a GoTR member :( I wish but they won't allow me... :( Also Reddo is stealing my rum...I can't hide it anywhere...Ill find him and take my rum back... A big fan of Mardek and also here is my favorite line "Where is my K kake?" The Rest Regulars who have yet to provide info: Twoam (Mod) darknesseclipse CryoSabre TheSnitzchelMan Icemancm punq AznHalfBloodz ApprenticeChief diwen Lanson Stev3n ArmsofGlory Guypersonman DiscoBeard (Dev) PinkE K1ngz3r Crossflame hahaownedlolz iPwnBunnies Saboran K1ngz3r "Guardians of The River" Frogmanex - Queen and Mod* Deeauty - Raptor Tamer and Empress* banned843 - General of the GotR IAmJeebus - Second in Command and Head Raid Master Lanson - Head of the Navy and Forward Scout of the GotR Raids (AKA "Itchy Trigger Finger") ApprenticeChief - Cannoneer ArmsofGlory - Anti-Air Defenses and Funny Guy Guypersonman - Lazy Wizard Guy* Bundles - The Slighty-Too-Enthuastic Baker & Shape Shifter* nutter666 - Gunslingin' Crazy Guy* Crossflame - Head of the Archives GoTR Raids Due to the growing population of The River Trolls, as well as the attacks from the foreigners, the residents knew something had to be done to protect their sacred ground. Thus, the Guardians of The River rose to the task. As told by banned843 At first we started the Guardians to defend our home, The River, from trolls and other foul creatures. We fought many a long and hard battle, and we lost many raptors during the fights (Raptor Jesus have mercy on them). Anyway, all was well until that fateful day. Saturday, January 17, 2009 It was silent on the horizon of The River. The trolls had been held at bay. The undead horde was defeated and even the US Army fell to our might. As you can guess, we were bored. THEN! IAmJeebus came up with a plan... We would raid other rooms... At first, Banned843 said "No way! We are not raiding other rooms... It would be against the code of The River and blasphemy against Frogmanex!" (Note: Frogmanex doubts that these words were said. =D) Then the dark side took over... We created a battle cry! An attack plan! Lanson was sent out as our forwarding scout, and he found targets. Perfect... At first it was just Banned843, Lanson, and ApprenticeChief raiding rooms. Then Lanson's brother, Crossflame, joined in. A few more rooms were raided, and then ArmsofGlory joined us. Another room went down and IAmJeebus joined in. We had the full raid crew, and we were ready! We chose our last target. Attacked the room and yelled our battle cry! "GUARDIANS OF THE RIVER AAAASEMBLLEEE!!! FOR ERIK!!! FOR THE RIVER!!!!" We were gone before they even had time to blink. We were like guerillas in the rainforests. Hitting hard, fast, and then pulling back and disappearing. THEN! We got back to The River, home, safety, and we thought we were invincible... We were wrong... Dead wrong... The all powerful and omniscent Frogmanex reached out and silenced us all for the mayhem we had caused... After that, the raids were put on permanent hold. Never to return again... Now, the GotR stand at the ready on the banks of The River, waiting for a new challenge to arise... The River Troll Studies Most rooms fall victim to troll attacks, sure, but for The River, it's much different. For you see, The River Trolls are of a special breed, and they come in many varieties. Below will be outlined the studies of The River Trolls. Pantsless Troll Many sightings of pantsless trolls have been reported. These trolls are quite common and easily distinguishable by their lack of skivvies. Methods of extinguishing pantsless trolls include muting, flaming, and moderating and can be seen inTroll Killer. Experiments are being done to test the effectiveness of raptor attacks on pantsless trolls, but results have yet to be confirmed by Deeauty. Aim for the crotch! Villain Index To add to the problems in The River, many rivals from foreign lands continue to make efforts to overthrow the Queen. Below is a compilation of information gathered about our most devious enemies. CaptainRed CaptainRed AKA "Cappy" -- The captain of the Lunatic Pandora, notorious for the stealing of rum. If you find that you are asking yourself, "Why is the rum gone?"... I'm afraid Cappy is your answer. Treat this one with caution, as he often travels with a posse known to carry word-daggers that spread scurvy. Notable Quotes And of course, all of our catch-phrases, slogans, local jargon... and spur-of-the-moment witticisms. Frogmanex: Back in the land where I''' control what mother *expletive deleted* expletives are deleted. '''Frogmanex: Webby > Luke banned843: Har har har thejoshmolooony and the angels sung out as the silence was lifted Activities and Games Pink Points By nutter666 Pink Points is a quiz created and run by PinkE when he is online...and can be bothered. Questions are generally General Knowledge or Movie Related. A current list of peoples points can be seen on PinkE's profile FAQ Q - Can I Play? A - Sure, just join us in The River when we're playing and answer some questions. Q - How does it work? A - PinkE shouts out a question and the first to give the correct answer earns points. (He seems to decide how many off the top of his head) Q - What are Pink Points for? A - Good question. Ask PinkE because most of us aren't sure. Rants, Raves, and Recollections This. This is where you post anything unofficial. Got a story to tell? Something to complain about? Put it here. Do remember that Kongregate's behaviour guidelines are in full-effect. Tar & Feather By thejoshmolooony Well banned843 and I wanted to have fun (no not that way), SO we heated up the tar and plucked the chickens. We tarred and feathered ApprenticeChief (AC) :P and loaded him into a cannon under his own watchful eye(as he is the cannoneer), and we "made the chicken fly". Later that night, I found a hole full of hedgehogs, and the result was a number of hedgehogs occupying AC's rear. :D Ever since, ApprenticeChief has had a deep hatred of the hedgehog, and a stinging pain in his backside. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners